


Potkal jsem tě zase po letech...

by NexyPaws



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Secret Slash-Santa 2019
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexyPaws/pseuds/NexyPaws
Summary: Nic nepodporuje vzplanutí lásky tolik jako polibek, neboť nevede k ukojení a vyvolává sladké naděje.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Potkal jsem tě zase po letech...

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka je věnovaná mé nejdražší Seyi Lien a je součástí (Tajné) Adventní 'Slash' Výměny 2019.
> 
> Zadání:   
> Typ: Fanfikce/Jiné > Fanfikce  
> Fandom: Marvel/DC/Johnlock > Marvel (X-Men)  
> Téma: Romance, sex, BDSM, alespoň trocha erotiky > vše úspěšně zahrnuto :) 
> 
> Moje nejdražší Seyo,   
> Tobě přeji předčasně krásné Vánoce, věřím, že se povídka bude líbit a že to nebude to jediné, co o letošních Vánocích splní Tvá očekávání.  
> Jsi úžasná kamarádka, parťačka snad pro všechno. Jsem moc ráda že jsem Tě poznala. Tuhle povídku neberu jen jako dílo do výměny, ale   
> i mé osobní poděkování za to, cos pro mě za ten necelý rok udělala. Vážím si toho. Mám Tě moc ráda.   
> ~Nexy

Rozpačité zaťukání na dveře narušilo ticho, které panovalo v chatce v předvečer Vánoc a přimělo muže, který ji obýval, zvednout se z ušáku, ve kterém byl doteď zabořený a vyrazit ke dveřím. Jeho napůl otrávený výraz se v mžiku proměnil v překvapený, následně vyloženě nadšený.   
„Jean! Popravdě… Moc jsem nečekal, že přijdeš. Rád tě vidím.“ Rozpačitě se usmál.  
„I já tebe, Scotte. Neměla bych tu být, ale nějak mi to nedalo, když jsou ty Vánoce.“ Zrzka se na něj usmála svým obvyklým, okouzlujícím způsobem. „Můžu dál?“   
„Jasně, promiň.“ Lehce zatřepal hlavou jako pes. „Dáš si něco? Kafe, čaj, teoreticky svařák..?“   
„Svařák je přesně to, co bych si dala, děkuju.“ Pousmála se a vešla dovnitř. Scott jí pomohl z kabátu a pověsil ho na háček vedle toho svého. Sama už si jen shodila boty a zamířila za ním do kuchyně. „Jak se máš, co děláš? Neviděli jsme se… Jak dlouho že vlastně?“  
„Hm… Rok? Ne, počkat, skoro rok, určitě jsme se viděli na Silvestra.“  
„Možná dokonce i na Nový Rok.“   
  
Chvíli se na sebe jen dívali, než vyprskli smíchy. Scott byl rád, že ji vidí, ať už byl důvod jakýkoli, ať už tu měla být jakkoli dlouho. A její smích byl jako lék na všechny staré šrámy. Nevyčítal jí, že se s ním rozešla. Nemohl. Měla pro to řadu dobrých důvodů, a i když – pochopitelně – zpočátku zuřil, viděl, že teď je šťastná. A to pro něj bylo pořád tak nějak nejdůležitější. Donesl ze spíže víno a koření a pustil se do přípravy svařáku. „Nemám se špatně, Jean, děkuju. Tedy, ne že by nemohlo být líp, ale když jsi tady…“ Schválně nechal konec věty viset ve vzduchu. Byl zvědavý na její reakci.  
„Mhm,“ zamručela neurčitě, ale neznělo to nijak negativně. Spíš jako by ho pobízela, ať mluví dál. Zjevně se k tématu nechtěla vracet. I to dokázal pochopit.   
„Promiň, nechtěl jsem – “  
„To nic, Scotte. Všechno je v pořádku,“ usmála se znovu tím svým kouzelným způsobem. Mohl na ní oči nechat, ostatně jako vždy. „Bude ti vadit, když zapnu rádio?“  
„V nejmenším. Chovej se, jako doma. Zdržíš se?“   
„Možná hodinku, dvě. Záleží, jak moc tě budu otravovat.“ Uculila se.  
„Jako bys někdy otravovala,“ usmál se a zaposlouchal se do hudby linoucí se z malého stolního rádia.

Nenapadlo by ho, že ho tak ohraná vánoční písnička jako Love Is All Around dokáže dostat do sentimentální nálady, přesto se to povedlo už jejím prvním tónům. Přistihl se, jak si tiše pobrukuje společně se zpěvákem a po chvíli ve změti zvuků rozeznal i Jeanin melodický mezzosoprán. Po očku se po ní podíval. Zasněně se dívala z okna a nohou, kterou měla přehozenou přes druhou, pohupovala do rytmu. Vystřídalo se pár dalších a Scott si uvědomil, že z Jean na vteřinu nespustil pohled. Hlavou mu probleskl naprosto šílený nápad, ale… Musel to alespoň zkusit. První tóny Somebody to Love jakoby ho v jeho rozhodnutí utvrdily. Nechal svařák svařákem, dotančil ke stolu a nabídl Jean ruku. Překvapeně se na něj podívala, ale pak jeho ruku s úsměvem přijala. Měl pocit, jakoby netančil snad sto let, s Jean nejspíš ještě déle. Jeho ruka se obtočila kolem jejího pasu, zatímco její drobnější sklouzla do té jeho. Během tance pro změnu nespustila pohled ona z něj. Protančili postupně kuchyní, chodbou a obývákem, kde Scott trochu zpomalil, aby oba nabrali dech. Jako vždy, Jean se nechala celou dobu vést, ke konci už jen se zavřenýma očima a úsměvem přešlapovala na místě společně s ním, s hlavou opřenou o jeho hruď. Neodvažoval se ani dýchat, aby tenhle moment, ve který už nikdy nedoufal, náhodou nenarušil. Jean po chvíli oči otevřela a zadívala se nahoru.   
  
„Tohle jsi udělal schválně, viď.“ Neznělo to jako výčitka. Znělo to… Pobaveně.  
„Co přesně máš na mysli?“ Zeptal se zmateně a následoval její pohled. _Proboha._ Proč ze všech míst, kde mohli zastavit, skončili zrovna pod _jediným_ jmelím v celém domě? Těžko vysvětlí, že tohle byla náhoda.

„Scotte…“ zasmála se tiše a jakoby nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Když lehce naklonila hlavu na stranu a s přivřenýma očima a lehce pootevřenými rty se zvedla na špičky a to i přesto, že byla sama skoro stejně vysoká, jako on, už se neudržel. Ruce jí obmotal kolem pasu a jeho rty se otřely o její. Sama mu v polibku vyšla vstříc a její ruce se obtočily kolem jeho krku. Když slyšel její tichý roztřesený dech a tlukot jejího srdce, zapomněl na zbytek světa. Něžně, přesto pevně ji k sobě přitiskl společně s dalšími polibky. Odtáhl se po době, která mu připadala jako věčnost. Vlastní srdce cítil až v krku, ale pohled na červenající se Jean se skelným pohledem ho rozkládal na kousíčky. Něžně ji pohladil po tváři a zadíval se jí do očí. „V pořádku?“  
„V naprostém…“ vydechla a pousmála se. „Ne že bych to chtěla narušovat, ale… Nespálíme ten svařák?“   
„Pravda…“ Trochu nervózně se zasmál a propletl své prsty s jejími. Nic neřekla, jen se usmála a lehce mu ruku stiskla. On sám jí úsměv oplatil a společně s ní se vydal zpátky do kuchyně.

Tiché praskání krbu, vánoční melodie, teplo a vůně jehličí byly omamné samy o sobě, ale okořeněné vůní a chutí svařáku a vzájemnou blízkostí člověka, na kterém mu záleželo… To byla nebezpečně opojná kombinace. V první chvíli seděli každý se svým svařákem ve svém křesle, když se ale Jean vydala pro knihu, stáhl ji na svůj klín. S úsměvem se mu schovala v náručí a pustila se do čtení. Scott měl pocit, že se buď musí za chvíli probudit, nebo že se stal vánoční zázrak. Držel v náručí svou osudovou ženu, která vypadala, že si jeho blízkost užívala stejně, jako on tu její. Sklonil se a něžně ji líbnul do vlasů. Odpovědí mu bylo spokojené zapředení a Jean zaklonila hlavu. Na další pobídku nečekal. Začal její krk zasypávat polibky a brzy ucítil rusovlásčinu ruku ve svých vlasech. Tiše jí na krk vydechl a začal ji líbat ještě ochotněji.

„Scotte..?“ Způsob, jakým to pronesla, by rozvášnil i mnicha.  
„Ano, Jean?“ zamručel tiše do jejího krku a poněkud znepokojeně vzhlédl, když se vymanila z jeho objetí a zvedla se ze sedačky.   
„Běž do ložnice a počkej tam na mě. V prádle a čelem ke stěně.“  
„Jean..?“   
Přiložila mu ukazováček na rty. „Žádné otázky. Prostě to udělej.“   
Překvapeně pootevřel pusu a pak ji zase zavřel. Vlastně na to nebylo co říct. Jean, on, ložnice… To, jak to řekla… Vlastně byl rád, že mohl odejít. Kalhoty by jeho nadšení nedokázaly skrývat dlouho. „Rozkaz, madam.“ Vydechl a zamířil po schodech nahoru do ložnice. Když se začal svlékat, třásly se mu ruce. Najednou ho napadalo až příliš mnoho otázek. _Proč? Jak? Proč nešla s ním? Co se vlastně děje?_ Přesto ho ta určitá míra nevědomí příjemně znejistila, než aby cítil jakékoli obavy. Shodil ze sebe veškeré oblečení s výjimkou spodků a poslušně čekal, co se bude dít dál.

Jean došla do ložnice tak tiše, že ji nezaregistroval, dokud na něj nepromluvila. „Šikovný. Ale nepředpokládáš, doufám, že se ti budu věnovat v takovém nepořádku, že ne?“ Zadívala se na oblečení na podlaze. Pootočil hlavou, aby na to něco řekl, ale než se na ni stihl podívat, otočila mu ji zpět do původního směru. „Zatím jsem ti nedovolila se dívat. Ukliď ten svinčík, pak to probereme.“   
Srdce se mu rozbušilo jako o závod a měl pocit, že se jeho úd co nevidět pokusí opustit jeho spodky. Začal sbírat a skládat oblečení, které předtím jen odhodil na zem a přitom vynakládal veškeré síly na to, aby se na Jean nepodíval. Když skončil, otočil se čelem zpátky ke zdi. „Hotovo, madam.“  
Odpovědí mu bylo tiché, souhlasné zamručení.  
  


„Výborně. Tedy, výborně spíše ne… Příště si to uklidíš sám na první dobrou, jinak se těš, co s tebou udělám. Ten dnešní trest bude jen takový… Něžný náznak.“  
 _Příště? Ono bude nějaké příště..?_ „Ano, madam.“   
„Ruce za záda. A zavři oči.“   
Po zádech mu přejel mráz, ale to, co mu nakázala, provedl více než ochotně. Když slyšel zacinkání jeho vlastního pásku a ucítil, jak mu stáhla ruce, roztřeseně vydechl. Byl teď naprosto v její moci, vědomě a dobrovolně. Z téhle představy měl celé roky hrůzu a zároveň neskutečně toužil po tom, aby se z ní stala skutečnost. Schválně zkusil rukama pohnout, aby zjistil, jak pevně je spoutaný. Jean si zjevně dala záležet. Stěží rukama pohnul, přesto je plně cítil a prsty mohl pohnout bez problémů, pásek ho nikde neškrtil. Ucítil lehký dotek na tváři a po chvíli vnímal, jak se mu něco stahuje kolem hlavy. Snad šátek..? Nic neviděl, byl částečně spoutaný a skoro nahý. Přesto necítil strach, možná jen určitou nejistotu a příjemný stud. Jeanina přítomnost ho uklidňovala.   
„Tak, to by bylo. Nevypadá to vůbec špatně.“ Její hlas zněl pobaveně. „Teď ještě ty spodky dolů.“  
„Jak?“ Vyhrkl to dřív, než mu došla závažnost situace. Jean se jen pobaveně zasmála.  
„Však ty už něco přijdeš. Budu ti měřit čas.“  
To nemůže být tak těžké, prostě jen posune ruce trochu výš, a –

Teprve teď mu došlo, že tak jednoduché to opravdu mít nebude. Ať se snažil ruce jakkoli posunout, měl je svázané příliš pevně, než aby je dokázal dostat do požadované polohy a otočené tak, že spodky nemohl ani chytit, aby si je potáhnul jinak. Ze rtů se mu vydral rozdurděný povzdech. Jean se jen usmívala, nebo to alespoň tušil.   
„Být tebou si pohnu. Už je to patnáct vteřin. Čím dýl ti to bude trvat, tím hůř pro tebe.“  
 _Sakra.  
_ Ještě chvíli nejistě přešlapoval na místě, než ho napadla spásná myšlenka. Teoreticky by se mu to mohlo podařit s pomocí opěradla židle. Poslepu došel až k ní a chvíli se snažil přijít na co nejlepší způsob, jak si ze svízelné situace pomoci. Ne že by se mu to podařilo napoprvé, jeho ztopořený penis celé situaci zrovna nepomáhal. Po chvíli komického poskakování, poposedávání, ohýbání a jiných manévrů, když už byl zadýchaný jako kůň, který doběhl dostih, se mu konečně podařilo spodky sundat. S úlevou si je skopnul z nohou.

„To máme… Rovných sedmdesát pět vteřin. Jedna na holou za každou vteřinu, to máme celkem..?“  
„Sedmdesát… Pět..?“  
„To se mě ptáš, nebo odpovídáš?“  
„Sedmdesát pět. Madam.“  
„Lepší.“ Přikývla. „Ale že ses tak snažil – a že to představení stálo za to – zkrátím ti to.“  
Vydechl úlevou.  
„Na šedesát.“  
Úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech.  
„Ohni se přes čelo postele a hezky na mě ten zadek vystrč.“   
Zaváhal.  
„Čím dýl to budeš odkládat, tím hůř pro tebe. Mám na tebe jen určité množství času. Pokud se chceš dostat i k něčemu příjemnějšímu, je ve tvém vlastním zájmu si pohnout.“

Neochotně ji poslechl a ohnul se přesně tak, jak mu nakázala. Cítil, jak se opřela vedle něj a rukama mu přejela po obou půlkách, než ho přes ně lehce pleskla. No, pokud to bude takové, dalo by se to vydržet… Ze rtů mu uniklo tiché, spokojené zapředení.   
„To víš, že jo, plyšáku. Budeš počítat a hezky nahlas.“ Chvíli se nic nedělo, pak na zadku ucítil bolestivé štípnutí. Překvapeně vyjekl, ale pak se vzpamatoval. „J-jedna.“  
„Velmi dobře.“ Další.  
„D-dvě.“ Další. „Tři… Čtyři. P-pět…“ Počítal až do osudné šedesátky. Měl pocit, že musí mít zadek rozsekaný na plátky. Dech se mu lehce třásl a potlačoval slzy. Ne že by něco nevydržel, ale přeci jen, tenhle typ bolesti nezapadal do jeho obvyklého arzenálu. Přesto, nebo možná proto, se necítil o nic míň vzrušený, než předtím. Spíš víc. Tiše zakňučel, když mu rusovláska zadek promnula a znovu ho přes něj pleskla.

„Můžeš se postavit.“ Tentokrát ji poslechnul více než ochotně. „A poděkovat.“ Ucítil, jak se mu její prsty v kožených rukavicích otřely o rty, Sklonil hlavu a políbil ji na hřbet ruky.   
„Děkuji, madam.“  
„Tak je hodný. Zatím jsem se věnovala já tobě, bylo by fajn, kdybys mi tu péči oplatil, co ty na to?“  
„Rozhodně, madam.“ Ucítil, jak mu prsty vpletla do vlasů a přitáhla si ho k sobě.  
„Rozepnout. Tentokrát to budeš mít jednodušší, je tam zip.“ Nosem obkroužil místo a otřel se o kůži na jejich prsou. Stěží potlačil vzdech, uchopil zip do zubů a pomalu ho rozepnul. Uslyšel tlumené zacinkání na zemi, a když ho k sobě přitáhla tentokrát, neměla na sobě nic. Tedy, alespoň co se týkalo vrchní části těla. Začal se s jejími prsy mazlit, otírat se o ně tváří s jemným strništěm, opečovávat je rty, i jazykem, než se přesunul k jedné z jejích bradavek. Tiché vzdechy jeho Paní ho ujistily, že svou práci odvádí více než dobře.

Když po chvíli něžně zatlačila na jeho hlavu, sklouzl na kolena, pohladil rty i jazykem její vypracované bříško a sklouznul až k lemu krajkových kalhotek, které měla na sobě. Lehce jejich okraj uchopil do zubů, ale pak hlavu tázavě zvedl.   
„Můžeš…“ vzdychla zrzka tiše a lehce se proti jeho doteku prohla.  
Na další pobízení nečekal. Stáhnul jí kalhotky až ke kotníkům a v polibcích se vrátil až k jejímu klínu. Tváří se otřel o její stehna a zasypal je polibky. I když k nejcitlivějším místům zatím nedošel, ženiny rty opustil tlumený sten. Přesunul se polibky blíž, ale rozhodl se ji ještě trochu potrápit. Jean jen tiše, roztřeseně vydechla a lehce se napla, přesto na něj netlačila. Scott si tu chvilku ve vedení užíval. Jazykem projel její skulinku a lehce se otřel o klitoris. Odpovědí mu byl další tlumený sten. Ještě chvíli ji jazykem trýznivě pomalu hladil, než ucítil, jak si ho přitáhla blíž. Začal se jí věnovat s daleko větším úsilím a dravostí, jazykem ji prozkoumával, občas něžně zatlačil proti jejímu vstupu, nebo se o některé z citlivých místeček něžně otřel zuby. Chtěl ji uspokojit. Než se mu to ale mohlo podařit, zastavila ho.  
„Dost.“ Nepřestal. Nechtěl. Ještě nedosáhla vrcholu, tak proč –  
„Řekla jsem dost, neslyšels?!“ Lehce ho odstrčila nohou.

„Madam..?“   
„Vstaň.“  
Pomalu se zvedl.   
„A sedni si na židli.“   
Zamířil do míst, kde si pamatoval, že židle stála a opatrně na ni sklouzl. Než se stihl zeptat, co má udělat, ucítil, jak mu žena sklouzla do klína a veškeré jeho případné dotazy umlčela svými rty. Cítil, jak se o sebe jejich nahá těla třou, cítil rusovlásčiny rty na svých a už se sám nedokázal ubránit stenu. Když jej do sebe jen o chvíli později nechala proniknout, ztlumil své steny v kůži na jejím krku. Tempo tentokrát udávala ona, a i když bylo mučivě pomalé a rozbolavělý zadek o sobě dával vědět při sebemenším doteku, cítil, že se napíná jako struna. Slyšel steny své partnerky a snažil se si představit její obličej, to jak, se červená, každou její pihu, sebemenší náznak emoce. Když zrychlila, následoval ji. Když cítil, jak se její prsty zarývaly do jeho ramenou, zapomínal vzrušením dýchat. Když už si myslel, že ta chvíle musí přijít, zastavila se. Ze rtů mu uniklo zmučené zasténání.  
„Popros…“ Vydechla.  
„Prosím… Pro Boha Vás prosím, madam… Hlavně nepřestávejte...“ Zasténal.  
Otřela se svými rty o jeho, než opět nabrala tempo. Tentokrát rty a zuby zaútočila ona na jeho ohryzek. Myslel, že zešílí. Když se blížili k vrcholu, jejich steny se spojily v příjemné harmonii. Ani jeden z nich nemusel nic říct, oba přesně věděli, co cítí ten druhý. Vrcholu dosáhli společně, se jménem toho druhého na rtech. Chvíli se k sobě jen vyčerpaně tiskli, než se Jean natáhla za něj a povolila mu pouta. Scott si stáhl šátek a pevně k sobě ženu přitiskl rty se otřel o její v něžném polibku, který mu ona neméně ochotně opětovala.

Když konečně sebral sílu se zvednout i s Jean v náručí, zamířil k posteli, na kterou ji opatrně položil a sám si lehl vedle ní. Chvíli jen bez hnutí tiše oddechovali, než se k němu Jean přitulila, s hlavou opřenou o jeho hruď a dlaní i prsty ho hladila po hrudi, břiše až po podbřišek. Scott jen spokojeně oddechoval a prsty ji hladil po nahých zádech.   
„Kolik máš ještě času?“  
„Hm..?“   
„Říkala jsi, že na mě máš jen určité množství času.“  
„Měla jsem domluvenou návštěvu. Napíšu jí a vysvětlím situaci. Pochopí to.“   
„Takže… Zůstaneš?“ Zeptal se s nadějí v hlase a shlédnul na ni.  
Opětovala mu pohled. „Měla bych?“   
„Byl bych moc rád. Jean… Vím, co se mezi námi stalo. Všechno jsme si vyříkali už v lednu, ale… Pro mě se nic nezměnilo. Miluju tě, Jean. Vím, jsem idiot a občas mi nedochází, jak moc, ale dojde mi to vždy, když tě mám u sebe. Nebo naopak nemám…“ Posmutněle se usmál.   
„Já vím. I já tebe.“  
„Jean..?“  
„Slyšel jsi mě, Scotte. Miluju tě.“ Sklonila se, aby ho políbila. Něžně si ji k sobě přitáhl a do polibku vložil veškerou vášeň, lásku, kterou k ní cítil. Toho večera si usínali v náručí.

Když ráno první sluneční paprsky pronikly do pokoje, Scott se probouzel. Jean spala schoulená do klubíčka vedle něj, zahalená jen částečně dekou. S úsměvem ji chvíli pozoroval, pak ji něžně políbil na spánek a zamířil dolů do kuchyně, aby jim udělal snídani. Zrovna se chystal zalít kávu, když se ozvalo opakované zaklepání na dveře. V rychlosti na sebe hodil župan a šel otevřít.

„Ahoj Scotte.“ Vysoká, bělovlasá žena na něj jen s úsměvem kývla.   
„Ahoj Storm. Vědět, že přijdeš, oblékl bych se líp. Dáš si kafe? Zrovna se chystáme snídat.“  
„ _Chystáte?“_ Její zrak padl na Jeaninu bundu a kozačky, poté na Scotta. „Tak takhle to bylo.“  
„Storm..?“  
„Jean mi včera napsala, že se u tebe nejspíš chvíli zdrží, ale že to bude až takové zdržení…“ Sama si shodila bundu a boty a odložila tašku, pak zamířila po schodech nahoru.  
„Storm, ještě spí –“  
„Dlouho nebude.“ Tón, jakým to pronesla, Scottovi téměř zmrazil krev v žilách. Mlčky blondýnku následoval nahoru. Ta beze slova došla až do ložnice. Jean se na posteli posadila snad přesně ve vteřině, kdy nahlédla dovnitř.   
„Tak takhle to je. ‚Trochu se zdržím na návštěvě‘ je krycí jméno pro tvou vlastní převýchovu. Neměly jsme náhodou něco domluvené..?“   
„Měly, madam… Můžu to vysvětlit.“ Namítla zrzka chabě, stále ještě částečně zakrytá dekou. Překvapenému Scottovi neuniklo ani oslovení, ani to, jak Jean znejistěla.  
„Ano, vysvětlení bych ráda. Ale na to bude dost času po snídani, když už se s ní tvůj mazlíček tak dřel. Taky se mileráda podívám, co jsi ho za ten včerejšek naučila, chraň vás oba ruka Páně, pokud je toho málo. A ne, nezajímá mě, že je Štědrý Den. Dohody se ctí i ve svátek.“ S těmi slovy zamířila dolů.   
Scott se za ní chvíli díval, pak se s lehce povytaženým obočím otočil k Jean. „Něco, o čem bych měl vědět..?  
„Jo. V porovnání s jejími jsou mé výprasky pohlazení na duši. Hodně štěstí.“ Jean ho políbila na tvář a následovala blondýnku do kuchyně. Nehodlala si zavařit ještě tím, že bude snídaně studená, nebo nebude na stole včas…


End file.
